


I loved you the first time I saw you, and you know I love you still

by Bow_Ties



Series: Orchestra AU [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_Ties/pseuds/Bow_Ties
Summary: A little glimpse into the life of Yaz and Jo on their first solo tour together, as a follow up to "Ech si frou mat Dir".The two women enjoy an evening off together - smut ensues.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Orchestra AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594984
Comments: 24
Kudos: 71





	I loved you the first time I saw you, and you know I love you still

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is the first time I've written smut, and I don't think ever felt this nervous about posting something 😅  
> As mentioned in the tags, there is a trigger warning for a (very brief) mention of miscarriage. If you want to avoid reading that bit, you are safe to read until "I missed you, too."  
> If you haven't read the Orchestra AU yet ("Ech si frou mat Dir") I recommend checking that one out first :) it's not absolutely necessary for understanding this story but some bits will make more sense.  
> Thank you to JTtrack2 for beta-ing!  
> Now I'll go throw my phone away and run. Bye!

"Hm", Yaz sighed in content as she let the first sip of warm fruit punch run down the back of her throat, immediately starting to warm her up from the inside. Her glove-covered fingers were holding tightly onto the bright red mug, relishing in the warmth.  


"I don't think I've ever had one of these", Jo said as she appeared next to her with her own mug in her hands. She was looking at the liquid with such curious excitement that it made Yaz smile, reminding her of a moment that had happened a long time ago, back when she had just met the blonde woman now standing at her side.

She watched as Jo sniffed the drink, then took a careful sip - Yaz had somehow, after years of continuous effort, gotten the blonde to not just down burning hot liquid - and finally, as she swallowed, she broke out into a wide grin.  


"Oh brilliant", Jo called out.  


"I can't believe you've never tried fruit punch before", Yaz said.  


"Ah well, I was always rather focused on the more...alcoholic joys of a Christmas market."  


Yaz smiled. "You do know that you don't have to give up alcohol just because I won't have it, right?"  


Jo looked up from her mug, flashing her a warm smile. "I know."  


They continued their walk around the stalls, their tour having brought them to a rather small German town famous for its Christmas market and a former Imperial Palace, their concert venue for the next day.  


It was one of the rare occasions where they had arrived the day before their next concert and so gotten a night off, and the two women were making the best of it. After Jo eating her way through pretty much everything the market had to offer, they had gotten themselves a warm drink. As they walked, Jo slung her arm through Yaz's, and Yaz was reminded of how lucky she really was. She had gotten the girl. Not any girl,  _ the  _ girl, the woman of her dreams, now her wife.  


_ My wife _ , Yaz thought, smiling into her mug as she took another sip.  


"Oh!", Jo suddenly called out next to her, and Yaz felt herself getting pulled towards something, almost spilling warm liquid all over herself.  


"An ice rink! I love ice skating. It's brilliant." She turned to Yaz, eyes gleaming like those of a child on Christmas Day.

"Oh no", Yaz said. "No there's no way we're doing that."  


Jo's face immediately fell into a pout, and she put her mug down on a small table next to the rink, lifting her hands while opening her mouth, no doubt to protest Yaz's decision. But the brunette was quicker.  


"You're gonna kill yourself, sweetheart. You have seen yourself in day-to-day life, right? Now imagine that on a slippery surface."

Jo's pout slowly turned into a defeated frown. "Fine. Maybe. But I've done this before and I've always survived."

"Have you now?" Yaz asked, lifting an eyebrow as she moved her face closer to Jo's, their noses now touching.  


She enjoyed the slight blush she saw creeping up Jo's neck.  


_ Still got it _ , she thought, grinning.  


The next moment, Jo's hand was buried in Yaz's hair, her free arm slung around her waist as she pulled the other woman in for a deep kiss.  


Momentarily forgetting how to breathe, Yaz realised she was almost dropping her mug, but managed to turn her wrist just in time.  


As Jo pulled back, Yaz stood still, mouth hanging open.  


"Yep", Jo grinned. "Still got it."  


And with that, she picked up her mug and took another sip, eyes fixed on Yaz's before she slowly turned around and started walking away.  


"Hey!" Yaz called after her, finding that she had once again regained control over her legs as she picked up her own mug and hurried after Jo. "Not fair", she mumbled as she linked her arm through Jo's. The blonde looked over and smiled, that soft, honest smile that Yaz had fallen in love with in the first place. It still warmed Yaz's heart, and she let a soft laugh escape as she tightened her grip around Jo's arm, pressing herself closer against the blonde woman's warm body.  


"Are you cold?" Jo asked, a slight concern in her voice.  


"Yeah, a bit", Yaz replied. Then, a moment later, she realised once again that this was their first evening off in a long time. Grinning, she leaned up to whisper in Jo's ear.  


"You could warm me up in the hotel."  


The look on Jo's face was priceless. Eyes almost comically wide, mouth forming a silent "oh". Then, a moment later, she turned around so quickly she almost slipped on the icy ground, regaining control in the last possible moment.

"I'll just bring these back", she said, and practically ripped the now empty mug out of Yaz's hands. "Don't go anywhere."  


As Jo disappeared into the crowd, Yaz let out a laugh. For all the conductor's bravado and confidence on stage, she could still be thrown by the more  _ personal _ things in life and Yaz absolutely loved it.  


They walked back to their hotel with their fingers intertwined, stopping here and there to pull each other close for a stolen kiss. Just around the corner from their hotel, they ended up in small alleyway, Yaz's back pressed against the cold brick wall of the building behind her, Jo's hands eagerly roaming under Yaz's now open winter coat. Yaz couldn't remember when she had opened it.

Letting out a soft moan as Jo pushed down her scarf to let her teeth graze over the skin of her neck, Yaz finally managed to come to her senses enough.  


"Jo", she whispered, breath hitching in her throat as the blonde hit a particularly sensitive spot just below her ear. "Take me to bed."

When Jo pulled back, Yaz's throat went completely dry as she saw the blonde's pupils were blown and filled with a kind of hunger that made Yaz's knees weak, heat pooling in her stomach.  


Jo didn't waste any time, taking Yaz's hand in her own and turning to walk towards the hotel with a determined pace.  


They barely made it through the door of their room when Jo was all over her once again, quickly pushing Yaz's coat off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Her lips were hot and hungry against Yaz's, as if she had to claim them as her own.

Yaz moaned softly against Jo's lip, reaching out to get rid of the blonde's coat as well, pulling her hat and scarf off in the next moment.  


"Too many clothes", she mumbled, but the next moment, her fingers finally slipped under Jo's pullover, causing a low moan to rumble through the blonde's throat. The sound sent even more heat between Yaz's legs as she found herself growing more and more impatient. With everything that had been going on, before the tour and now that they were actually traveling, it had been far too long.  


Impatience taking over, Yaz proceeded to gently push against Jo, causing the blonde to move backwards, until the back of her knees finally hit the bed.  


Yaz made quick work of pulling off Jo's boots and then her own, and a moment later she finally joined the blonde on the bed, enveloping soft lips with her own once more.  


Jo was clearly not in a mood to let Yaz get the upper hand, and she quickly flipped the brunette on her back, sliding a leg in between hers. Jo's hands immediately slipped under Yaz's pullover, leaving trails of searing hot skin in their wake, causing her to impatiently press herself up against the blonde's leg. Yaz was obviously not the only one taken over by her impatience, as Jo quickly pulled her pullover over her head, throwing it unceremoniously to the side as her mouth latched on to the soft skin of Yaz's chest. A moment later, talented fingers had opened the clasp of her bra, practically ripping it off.  


As Jo's mouth moved over Yaz's nipple, the brunette couldn't help but let a satisfied groan escape her lips.  


"Oh God yes", she mumbled, drawing in a sharp breath. "It's been too long."  


Jo took her time worshipping Yaz's breasts, letting her tongue flick over a stiff nipple while a hand cupped her other breast. The moment she gently grazed her teeth over her nipple, Yaz couldn't take it anymore.  


"Off", she said as she tugged on Jo's pullover, and she didn't have to ask twice as the blonde sat up, pulling her pullover over her head and immediately after reaching behind her back to unclasp her own bra, throwing both items of clothing onto the floor.  


Yaz's hands were all over Jo's breasts before she could do anything else. Watching the blonde arch into the touch, head falling back as she enjoyed Yaz's gentle ministrations, Yaz felt herself grow impossibly wet.

"Yaz", Jo whispered, hands falling down on either side of Yaz's head as she started to slowly grind her thigh against Yaz's core.  


Gasping, Yaz put her hands behind Jo's neck to pull the blonde into another searing kiss. A moment later, she was fumbling with the zipper of Jo's jeans, opening the button and eagerly pushing the garment down over the blonde's hips. Jo briefly rolled onto her back, leaving Yaz yearning for the contact of her skin. As soon as she had gotten rid of her trousers, the blonde was back, unbuttoning Yaz's jeans to pull them off her, leaving both women in only their underpants.

"Jo", Yaz whispered, looking into Jo's impossibly dark pupils. "Don't make me wait."

She saw the blonde swallow and a moment later both of their underpants were gone, and Jo was kneeling at the end of the bed, softly lifting one of Yaz's legs to lay kisses all over her skin, slowly working her way up to her inner thigh, a free hand trailing over Yaz's toned stomach.  


"Jo please", Yaz moaned, her entire body tensed up and on fire, yearning for the touch of the blonde between her legs.  


"I love you", Jo whispered reverently, and a second later, her lips ghosted over Yaz's clit, causing the brunette to draw in a sharp breath as she arched her back off the mattress.  


Then, Jo began slowly moving her tongue across Yaz's core, and Yaz felt like she was about to see stars. With how much she wanted this, she knew it wouldn't take long for her to fall over the edge.  


Jo moved slowly at first, savoring the taste on her tongue, then quickly turned up her pace, encouraged by Yaz's moans and quiet pleas of "More, God please more."  


When Yaz finally felt a finger tease against her entrance, she felt another gush of wetness and for a moment, Jo looked up at her through hooded eyes. The look of sheer adoration in her eyes almost made Yaz come there and then.

Jo pushed her finger inside almost painfully slowly, but then quickly added another, and Yaz realised she was grinding herself against the other woman's face and hand, one hand of her own holding on to blonde locks while the other helplessly tried to grab hold of anything - sheets, blankets, anything - as the coil in her stomach was winding itself tighter and tighter.  


"Oh Jo", she moaned loudly, not caring about who might hear them. She let her head fall back against the pillow, eyes closing as the only thing she was able to think about were Jo's fingers, pumping in and out of her at a punishing pace, and her tongue, eagerly lapping up her wetness with every stroke.  


"Jo", she moaned, breathless, eyes suddenly wide open as she felt a wave of pleasure approaching. "Jo I'm -"  


Before she could finish her sentence, an orgasm rippled through her, exploding all over her body at once while she tensed around Jo's fingers and a cry echoed through the hotel room until Yaz's back finally fell back against the mattress, body still shivering from the aftershocks.

As she was starting to come down from her high, she slowly regained her vision, and watched Jo through half-closed lids, wiping her chin with the back of her hand before leaving soft kisses on Yaz's stomach and finally coming to rest on her chest.  


"I love you", Yaz whispered, filled to the brim with happiness and exhaustion.  


"I love you, too", Jo chuckled, gently kissing her.  


They lay like that for a while, Jo draped over Yaz's chest, just enjoying having each other close, until Yaz felt a new hunger building inside of her, an undeniable need to touch the woman pressed against her.  


She put her hands on either side of Jo's face, slowly pulling the woman up towards her and kissing her swollen lips as her hands began trailing over her back.  


"Yaz", Jo breathed. "I can wait if you need a -"  


"No", Yaz replied moving herself down on the mattress so her mouth was underneath Jo's chest. "I've waited long enough."

The moment Yaz's mouth enveloped Jo's nipple, she felt new wetness pool between her legs as a sound escaped the blonde's lips that made every symphony sound like a mundane mix of noise. Yaz nipped, licked and sucked, reveling in the sounds she was pulling out of the other woman.

Slowly, she moved one hand away from Jo's breast, her mouth continuing its work on the other, and let it glide over the blonde's stomach, letting nails graze over the soft skin of her tummy.  


"Please", Jo moaned, almost desperately, as she pushed her hip towards Yaz's hand. "I need you inside."

Yaz let out a deep groan at the demand, pushing her hand down between Jo's legs. She gasped as soon as her fingers glided over wet folds, and interrupted her ministrations on Jo's breast in order to reach up and envelop the blonde's lips in a hungry kiss.  


"God you're so wet", she whispered into the kiss, pushing her leg up between Jo's in order to increase the pressure on the other woman's core.  


"For you", Jo breathed, and it was all the encouragement Yaz needed to let two fingers slip inside of her.  


They moved slowly at first, Jo's forehead resting on Yaz's as the brunette pushed into her, her palm pushing against the other woman's clit with every thrust. Soon enough, Jo's breathing was becoming labored, and she pushed her hips against Yaz's hand, trying to increase the pace and pressure even further, moans falling from her lips with every move. Yaz more than happily obliged, pushing her thigh up even harder between Jo's legs, thrusting even deeper inside her, feeling the blonde starting to flutter around her fingers as a new gush of wetness from Jo's core coated Yaz's fingers.  


"My Yaz", Jo moaned, and a moment later, she shuddered, clenching around Yaz's fingers as her entire body tensed up, a long, deep cry echoing through the room. Yaz continued her movements, guiding Jo through her orgasm and only stopping when the blonde finally slumped down on her, entirely spent.  


Yaz wrapped her arms around Jo, pulling the woman close to her chest.

"God I missed you", Jo mumbled, and Yaz smiled into a tuft of blonde hair.  


"I missed you, too".  


With that, Jo curled an arm around Yaz's waist, pulling her even closer, and Yaz suddenly felt nerves flutter in her stomach.  


It was two weeks today since they'd started their tour. Which meant that it was three weeks since she'd received the news, three weeks since Yaz had picked up the phone to hear what they had been waiting for for months now. She hadn't told Jo, scared it might all disappear again if spoken out loud. It had happened before.

But now, lying here, holding Jo firmly in her arms, Yaz allowed herself to let the happiness settle in her chest.  


"Jo", she said softly, and the blonde lifted her head, looking at her through sleepy eyes.  


"Hm?"  


"I'm pregnant." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment :)
> 
> Title from the amazing Brandi Carlile's song "Party of One"


End file.
